


Fuck club

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Bleach, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьное АУ. Хирако/Айзен. Айзен Соске, образцовый староста класса и пример для подражания, внезапно становится совершенно другим человеком…<br/>По мотивам книги Паланика «Бойцовский клуб», стилизация.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck club

Название: «Fuck club»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Хирако/Айзен, Хирако/Ядомару Лиза, Гин, Тоусен, Хинамори Момо, Хицугайя, Гриммджо, Улькиорра и другие, мимоходом Саске и Кабуто из "Наруто"  
Рейтинг: NC-21  
Жанр: стёб, порнуха, AU  
Саммари: Айзен Соске, образцовый староста класса и пример для подражания, внезапно становится совершенно другим человеком…  
По мотивам книги Паланика «Бойцовский клуб», стилизация.  
начат 31.12.2010

_"I've always been mad, I know I've been mad, like the_  
 _most of us...very hard to explain why you're mad, even_  
 _if you're not mad..."  
_ _**Pink Floyd, “Speak to me”**_

 

1.  
Шинджи улыбается мне в лицо, я чувствую исходящий от него едкий запах скипидара. Эта мерзость капает мне на нос с его чёлки, и я думаю, как воспламенил бы её взглядом, всю эту светлую тяжёлую волосню, и он бы заорал, как резаная свинья и бросился бы к двери, полыхая, как факел.  
Но он крепко обнимает меня, безумный, и я думаю – когда мы загоримся, он потащит меня танцевать. А я боюсь сдохнуть. Не хочу. Только сейчас это понял, хотя я дал ему привести меня сюда, взял из отцовского гаража канистру и зажигалку.  
Чёртова школа сгорит дотла, а страна содрогнётся от ужаса. А может, никто и не заметит. Но кое-что я знаю точно.  
Сгорит Кучики, чёртов богатенький мальчик. Дорогие шмотки, новая мобила. Я всегда завидовал ему, а теперь он сдохнет. И его дружки-громилы, Абараи и Куросаки, затопчут его, когда будут ломиться к выходу.  
Следующими будут две неразлучные подружки, Иноуэ и Матсумото. Первая всех продинамила, вторая всем дала. Но кроме этого между ними нет никакой разницы. Мусор.  
Я уже представляю себе, как полыхают спортивные крутки членов банды, кастеты им не помогут и кулаки тоже. Кулаки поджарятся. Тоусен и Гин, эти два выблядка. Я помню, как они избивали меня. И много чего ещё.  
Хирако стоит, обнимает меня и улыбается моим мыслям. Он слышит их, а я слышу его. Зажигалка у Шинджи в руке. «Мы должны подождать ещё немного, пока они сядут за парты», - вот о чём он думает.  
Я представляю, как будут полыхать эти парты, и прямо на стульях останутся обгорелые трупы Укитаке и Кьёраку, они всегда издевались надо мной. Я припомню им всё.  
Мелкий хрен Хицугайя как всегда будет спасать свою унылую подружку. Счастливая пара. Он всегда ненавидел меня за то, как грубо я отшил его Момо, но, ребята, теперь смерть всё равно разлучит вас.  
Лиза не придёт сегодня. Я просил её не приходить – если конечно Хирако не втёр ей, что я спятил. Он в последнее время часто об этом говорит.  
Может, он и прав. Жажда разрушения и страх смерти борются во мне. Я думаю о тех днях, когда вляпался во всё это.  
А Шинджи обнимает меня.

2.  
Нам его даже не представили. Прозвенел звонок, и он ворвался, будто свежий ветер, оставляя за собой шлейф таких запахов, которых никогда не бывало в нашем классе – сигареты, пот и дешёвое пойло. Парень из неблагополучного района, он быстро организовал в нашем классе банду. До его появления моя жизнь была спокойной и размеренной, заботы старосты – приятными, а авторитет неколебимым. Он разрушил всё.  
Он драл меня в грязном сортире. Драл меня на кровати моих родителей, не снимая ботинок. Драл меня постоянно – если не в жопу, то в мозг. Заёбывать кого-то у него хорошо получалось.  
Ноги его в этих дерьмовых узких штанах были удивительно тощими, но он пинал меня ими так больно, носки его кед вонзались в мой живот, будто ножи, но я знал – он никогда не убьёт меня. Он хочет сделать меня сильнее. Козырёк кепки скрывал его глаза, и я не знал, лжёт ли он, когда говорит это.  
«Терпи, ты, кусок говна, я не хочу видеть твою блядскую заплаканную рожу!» - кричит Шинджи, его глаза налиты кровью, а вставший хуй топорщит брюки. Тоусен и Гин даже немного обалдели от его жестокости. Это они поймали меня, задержавшегося после занятий в пустом классе, немного помутузили и заперли в сортире. Вернулись уже с Хирако. Он улыбался так широко, когда пинал меня по почкам и по яйцам, и особенно радостно, когда бил по голове. Разбитыми губами я тоже улыбался ему.

Это, кажется, всё было из-за Лизы. Этой скромной на вид девчонки, которую учитель представил классу как раз перед тем, как пришёл Хирако. Её посадили со мной и он, проходя мимо, взглянул на нас, как на приговорённых. Прядь его волос скользнула по моей щеке, такая жёсткая, что, наверное, могла расцарапать мне кожу. Шинджи сел на заднюю парту, позади своих будущих дружков, по-американски, положив ноги на стол. Я обернулся и увидел комки грязи на подошве его обуви.  
Я был углом треугольника. Я любил Хирако, Хирако любил Лизу, а Лиза любила меня. Прямым углом над раковиной в мужском сортире он нагибал меня так часто, что я думал: а может, всё наоборот? Я люблю Лизу, а Хирако любит меня. Но, так или иначе, Хирако трахал нас обоих. А под любовью я всегда подразумевал не заботу, а обладание. 

Почему же он так хочет убить всех? Я не уверен, что есть причина. Хирако не любит копаться в себе. Но разве он может делать всё это…просто ради меня?  
Или я стал таким ради него? Ведь когда-то всё было совсем по-другому. 

3.  
Я, Айзен Соске, был старостой класса, сколько себя помню. Меня уважали все, даже эти два хулигана Гин и Тоусен. Без лидера они были безобидны и не смели даже дунуть на журнал посещений, который я с гордостью носил с урока на урок.  
Я учился на отлично. Мой письменный стол был уставлен наградами, а стена увешана грамотами в деревянных рамках. Обычный ботан, которого ждало большое будущее и большой банковский счёт. За мной даже бегала миловидная девушка, Момо, и это льстило мне.

Почему я отказываюсь от всего этого сейчас? Я стою в мужском сортире, облитый бензином, и Хирако меня обнимает. «Ты думаешь, это конец, придурок? Нет. Мы на волосок от жизни…» - шепчет он, щекоча меня своей чёлкой. Я чувствую, как у меня подгибаются колени, а от едкого запаха кружится голова. Я перестаю быть собой – если вообще таковым был.  
Аромат пота Хирако всё ещё различим в бензиновом аду. Он наполняет меня искрами. Я сумасшедше целую Шинджи, хватая его за волосы, не разбирая, куда попадают мои губы и почему на языке такой мерзотный вкус. Во время секса все остальные звуки затихают, и ты можешь справиться с чем угодно. Даже со смертью. Даже со вкусом бензина.  
Хирако сдирает с меня штаны и поворачивает лицом к зеркалу. Вставляет грубо, резко, мощно свой длинный хуй в моё нутро и, размазывая моё говно и кровь, ебёт меня, и бьёт меня лицом о стекло. Перед глазами у меня болтается мокрая от пота прядь волос, будто сопля. Когда я резко выдыхаю, она отлетает к зеркалу и оставляет на нём влажный след.  
Я люблю его.

Я люблю Лизу. У неё проколот сосок. Я знаю это, потому что это знает Шинджи. Он вырвал колечко зубами, и её крик отдаётся эхом в моих ушах каждый раз, когда он ебёт меня и теребит моё ухо до крови. 

 

4.  
Лиза Ядомару. На следующий вечер после того, как увидел её, я не смог заснуть. До её появления моя жизнь была другой. Никто в классе не мог сравниться со мной и, самое главное, никто не претендовал на мою должность.

Тонкая косичка, суровое правильное лицо. Она носила очки в тёмно-красной оправе, но я даже не имел права назвать её очкариком. Она читала пошлые комиксы под партой, но я даже не имел права назвать её распущенной. В отличие от меня, она просто ничего не скрывала.

Лиза не была рабой своего положения. Она была свободна – и я поначалу ненавидел её за это. И она делала всё то же, что и я.

Она начала с того, что стала учиться на отлично. Раньше это была только моя привилегия, но теперь в таблице успеваемости мне иногда приходилось потесниться.  
Лиза подобралась к преподавателям, и во время моего отсутствия, когда я тяжело заболел, она с их одобрения выполняла мои обязанности. Сначала она добровольно отдавала мне журнал, а потом перестала. Я ненавидел её за это, но воевать не мог. Тоже мне – воевать с девчонкой. Учителя любили её больше, потому что они все тоже – были женщины. Мерзкие бабы. Их существование лишено смысла.

\- Давай я буду носить журнал по нечётным дням недели, а ты – по чётным? – я попытался заключить с ней перемирие.  
\- Никогда, Соске. Впрочем, можешь оставить себе понедельник и воскресенье.  
\- Воскресенье?! – возмутился я  
\- А что, ты, зубрила, разве не учишься в воскресенье? – сказала она, смеясь. И оставила меня ни с чем. Я не помню, почему не спорил с ней, не аргументировал свою позицию, не пытался восстановить свой авторитет в тот момент. Должно быть, я думал о её комиксах, её очках и её сиськах – но не о том, что она говорила.

Я больше не мог спать. Как можно спать, упав с небес на землю?! Пока я ходил как зомби и думал о том, как вернуть прежний статус, Хирако успел подружиться с нашими хулиганами.  
Потерявший легитимную власть, я был для них желанной мишенью. Избив меня в тот день, Хирако снял брюки, достал член и обоссал меня. Золотистая струя била меня по голове, и воротник быстро становился тёплым и мокрым. «Ты должен быть мужчиной и терпеть. Я делаю это по праву. По праву сильного», - приговаривал он. Поздно вечером, забравшись в свою комнату через окно, я долго-долго пытался отмыться, пока не понял — это уже никогда нельзя будет отмыть. 

С того дня я стал приходить в школу с синяками, прихрамывать и жалобно охать от каждого толчка. Я был боксёрской грушей, мальчиком для битья, и не знал, как остановить это. Однажды вечером ко мне подошёл отец и спросил: «Тебя кто-то обижает? Если да, разберись с ним как мужчина, один на один. Ты же помнишь все приёмы, которым я учил тебя?»

Я помнил. Когда я подрос, отец счёл необходимым научить меня давать сдачи, но до этого момента мне так ни разу и не пришлось пользоваться этими навыками. И вот, время для них пришло. Я подошёл к Хирако на перемене и предложил встретиться после занятий в туалете и выяснить, кто же обладает правом сильного на самом деле. Шинджи самоуверенно усмехнулся, но принял мой вызов, а со своими дружками Гином и Тоусеном ни словом не обмолвился, позволяя мне убедиться в его честности.

Я не знал ничего о том, как дерётся Шинджи — он всегда приходил уже после, когда его дружки ловили меня и держали, не давая сопротивляться. Но его самоуверенность, определённо, говорила о значительном опыте в драках. «У меня есть условие, - сказал он, закрывая на щеколду дверь туалета, отчего у меня сразу же появилось дурное предчувствие, - победитель трахает побеждённого». Я опешил. В моём представлении хулиганы вовсе не были педиками, а даже совсем наоборот — ненавидели их и не упускали случая избить.

«Шутишь?!» - отозвался я, а мои глаза тогда, наверное, были размером с блюдца. Я до этого никогда не трахался, даже не целовался, и даже в мыслях не представлял себя с другим парнем. Мои мечты ограничивались Нобелевской премией и самым навороченным в мире компьютером. В моих мокрых снах неизменно фигурировала Лиза Ядомару, принимавшая непристойные позы, как на картинках из комиксов, но, проснувшись, я думал о ней только со злостью.

Шинджи ответил мне: «Не-а. Даже если ты не согласишься, я всё равно выебу тебя!» Я сглотнул и встал в боевую стойку, как учил меня отец. Хирако скептически приподнял бровь, будто бы желая сказать, что это не поможет мне, и бросился вперёд. Его ждал удар в челюсть — ждал и не дождался. Неуловимо-быстрым движением Шинджи уклонился, а его кулак впечатался мне в живот; остановиться он не успел, поэтому мы налетели на раковину, и та с грохотом рухнула на пол. Я отвлёкся, а Шинджи воспользовался моментом и, схватив меня за волосы, стал бить лицом об стену. Из носа хлынула кровь, а ещё я почувствовал во рту осколок сломавшегося зуба.

«Признай, что проиграл, и я остановлюсь», - прошипел Хирако. И я признал.

Он не стал, смеясь, говорить, что разыграл меня. Не стал ко мне приставать или делать намёки. Он просто стянул с меня штаны, потом трусы, и прижал одной рукой к стене, второй расстёгивая ширинку. Его возбуждали драки, и я чувствовал это своим бедром. Я чувствовал это сжимающимся от страха очком, когда он раздвинул мне ягодицы и приготовился войти. Головка его была уже смазана, а до меня доносился приторный запах детского крема.

Он толкался в меня настойчиво, а я тщетно пытался расслабиться, но дрожащее от страха и напряжения тело плохо меня слушалось. Наконец с тихим стоном я впустил его — и мне показалось, что член Шинджи разрывает меня на части. К счастью, поглощённый необычными ощущениями, он быстро кончил и вытащил. Я слышал визг ширинки и скрип двери. Хирако ушёл.

Кое-как я оделся, привёл себя в порядок и медленно поплёлся прочь из школы, ковыляя из-за жуткой рези в заднице - туда будто засунули кусок хозяйственного мыла.

Но худшее ждало меня впереди: на крыльце школы стояла Лиза. С косичкой, в плиссированной юбке и этих глупых очках она казалась очень невинной, но я-то знал, что это обман.

\- Что-то ты уже долгое время не просишь у меня журнал... - вдруг сказала она.  
\- Ты кого-то ждёшь? Вот и жди.  
\- Я жду тебя, Соске-кун.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мне передали, что ты просил. Я подумала, вдруг ты хочешь сделать мне какое-то выгодное предложение?  
\- Кто передал? Хирако? - заволновался я. Мало ли что он мог рассказать ей...  
\- Какой Хирако? Эти опасные парни, Гин и Тоусен. Вообще они просили меня ждать возле мужского туалета, но я решила, что здесь будет безопаснее.  
\- А. Нет, наверное они и вправду хотели сделать с тобой что-то нехорошее. Я не просил их. Мы мягко говоря не в ладах, - извиняющеся пробормотал я.  
\- Не в ладах, говоришь? Да ты сам стал похож на бандита! Ты себя в зеркало-то видел? Синяки, щетина, губа разбита...  
\- Знаешь ли, на месте синяков больно бриться. Ты уж извини.  
\- Ладно, хрен с тобой. Не проводишь меня? - улыбнулась она. Уж не знаю, зачем я согласился.

Мы шли по тихим улочкам, и я говорил ей, что мне пока не до старостинских обязанностей, что у меня новые заботы, а она воспринимала мои незамысловатые слова как лучший комплимент. Это было почти интимно. Моя жопа горела адским пламенем, но я старался не подавать виду.

Как в моих самых смелых снах, она поцеловала меня, стоя у двери своей квартиры, но войти не пригласила. Поцеловала обыденно, будто делала это каждый день. Безо всякого чувства. Таким был мой первый поцелуй и, надо сказать, я был очень разочарован. Ещё сильнее угнетало то, что я потерял девственность всего за какой-то час до этого и к тому же был избит.

Я шёл обратно мимо витрины и глянул на своё отражение. Мятый пыльный пиджак, грязные манжеты, спина мокрая после удара об раковину и красноватая от ржавчины. На лицо и вовсе страшно смотреть. Сейчас я совсем не походил на ботана и, может, именно это очаровало сегодня Лизу. 

Отец встретил меня на пороге с молчаливым вопросом в глазах. Я не знал, что сказать ему и просто кивнул, надеясь, что похож на победителя. Лишь войдя в свою комнату, я позволил себе расслабиться, снял пиджак, упал на кровать и заснул прямо так, не раздеваясь и не сделав домашнее задание. 

5.  
Утром всё было как обычно: по будильнику я проснулся, сходил в душ, почистил зубы, собрал вещи в школу и спустился к завтраку. Мать дала мне бэнто и чистый носовой платок, и я отправился в свой персональный ад.

Бодрый старичок Ямамото-сенсей, преподаватель физкультуры, вывел нас в парк и заставил нарезать круги. Из-за моего вчерашнего приключения бегать я мог с трудом. Не поспевали за всеми также Иноуэ и Матсумото, огромные буфера порядочно им мешали, а я ненамного от них оторвался и слышал приглушённые голоса обеих девушек.

\- Хорошо, что ты не стала с ним связываться, Химе-чан! Этот мерзкий ублюдок наобещал мне с три короба, а потом бросил. Теперь вьётся вокруг этой новенькой, Лизы… - поучительным тоном говорила Рангику.

\- Не выпендривайся, Ран-чан. Все твои бывшие поступали точно так же! – ответила Орихиме. 

\- Ну как же, а Гин?

\- Совсем забыла. Гин тебе ничего не обещал и всё равно кинул. Может, проблема в тебе? Ты легко отдаёшься сама, тебя не нужно добиваться, и поэтому…

\- Поэтому ты до сих пор ещё ни с кем не встречалась, Химе-чан!!! – фыркнула Матсумото. Определённо, эти две подружки стоили друг друга, но, право слово, им стоило родиться блондинками.

Передо мной плелись Гин и Тоусен, оба в трениках и белых майках. Они, конечно, умели бегать очень хорошо, но были изрядными лентяями. Я поравнялся с ними, и Тоусен внезапно спросил, даже не оборачиваясь: «Ну и как Лиза?» Я косо глянул на него и решил сойти с дистанции. Он что, подглядывал за мной и думает, что за те две минуты, что я пробыл в её подъезде, мы успели что-то сделать?

Лиза тоже остановилась, чтобы отдохнуть. Деревья в этой части парка были старые и большие, и она пряталась от Ямамото за раскидистым дубом. Я неслышно подошёл сзади и прижался спиной к тёплому неровному стволу, слушая её сбившееся дыхание. Из состояния полного спокойствия меня вывел голос Хирако.

\- Ну как, уговор в силе? Сегодня вечером у тебя? – услышал я его хриплый шёпот.

\- Опять слиняешь, как вчера? Отделавшись одним поцелуем?

\- Нет, слово пацана даю. Ты только дома жди, я сам приду. Всё будет, как захочешь. Например, как в последнем выпуске «Непослушной школьницы Жюстин».

\- Лучше как в главе 2 второго тома, помнишь? 

Не знаю, помнил ли Хирако, но я был большим любителем этой манги и знал, какие смелые вещи там проделывают персонажи. При мысли об этом у меня даже хуй начал вставать, но я призвал на помощь всю силу своей ненависти к Хирако и, тряхнув головой, поспешил прочь. Теперь у меня был новый стимул драться с ним и победить. И я намеревался вызвать его ещё раз.

6.  
Во время уроков я снова к нему подошёл.  
«Нет, я сегодня не могу. Свидание, понимаешь ли. Хотя нет, Соске, ты-то уж точно не понимаешь, - самодовольно ответил мне Шинджи. – И вообще, неужели ты снова хочешь оказаться выебанным?» Он подмигнул и вышел из класса вместе с Гином и Тоусеном.

После уроков я не пошёл домой, а решил проследить за Хирако. Напоследок покурив с товарищами за углом школы, он уверенно направился в сторону дома Лизы. Эту дорогу после вчерашнего я тоже хорошо помнил. В темноте я без труда преследовал его, не рискуя быть замеченным даже на пустынных улицах, и успел проскользнуть в подъезд. Хирако сел в лифт, а я стал подниматься по лестнице. Хотя я спешил изо всех сил, увидеть мне удалось только закрывающуюся за Шинджи дверь. Я подбежал к ней и прильнул к гладкой деревянной поверхности ухом, стараясь услышать, что происходит внутри.

\- Наконец-то! – послышался голос Лизы. – Раздевайся! 

Я услышал звук расстёгивающейся молнии. Штаны Хирако падают на пол. Я знаю это, потому что это знет Хирако. Он стоит в прихожей в ботинках и со спущенными штанами, а форменный пиджак, топорщась, прикрывает его вставший хуй.

«Дрочи!» - слышу я приказ. Её твёрдый властный голос. Совсем не такой, каким она говорит с учителями.

Лиза – извращенка. Ты тоже извращенец, Соске, только скрытый. В глубине души ты мечтаешь трахнуть эту сучку Ядомару как школьницу из той манги, что тебе ещё не положено покупать по возрасту. Но ты бы и постеснялся её купить - только шкодливо просматриваешь в магазине, пока никто не видит. Грёбаное ты ссыкло!

Я мысленно унижаю себя, и моя рука тянется к члену, я запускаю руку под брюки, не расстёгивая, и начинаю трогать себя, прильнув к двери. Хирако дрочит, тяжело дыша, а Лиза с плотоядным выражением лица смотрит на него. Я тоже дрочу. Это на меня ты должна смотреть, Лиза!

Я – тощие ягодицы Хирако. Я – багровая головка его хуя с каплей смазки, нависающей над полом. 

Я – рука Хирако с грязными ногтями и сбитыми костяшками, которой он дрочит. Я – его вдох и его выдох.

Я кончаю прямо в отверстие для ключа. Я долбоёб.

7.  
Я не могу больше наблюдать и жду Шинджи на улице. Когда он выходит из подъезда, я увязываюсь за ним так же незаметно, как и на пути сюда.

Он сворачивает во дворы. Сначала я радуюсь – ведь так легче будет драться с ним, тогда как в людном месте нас обязательно кто-нибудь остановит. Затем я беспокоюсь – идёт он в знакомом направлении, а именно к моему дому. «Ты знаешь, как поджигать здания, Соске?» - спрашивает он внезапно. Я останавливаюсь, обмерев, и понимаю, что это он меня выслеживал, а не наоборот. И мы пришли ровно туда, куда он планировал.

«Я хочу взять реванш, Шинджи!» - собравшись с духом, требую я. Фонарь освещает половину Хирако, его длинные прямые патлы, острое плечо, жилистую руку и длинные узкие брюки. Он не ходит в трениках, как Гин и Тоусен, но выглядит гораздо опаснее, будто бы в кармане у него детонатор.

«Не здесь. Не хочу встретиться с твоим папашей или соседями, так что поднимемся к тебе», - предложил он, и я опять поспешил обрадоваться раньше времени. С одной стороны, территория была моя, и я мог с лёгкостью позвать на помощь. Но с другой стороны, почти всю мою комнату занимала огромная кровать – и желание Шинджи биться там ярко демонстрировало его уверенность в победе.

«Хочу растянуть удовольствие!» - поддел он меня, карабкаясь на балкон. Я открыл нам дверь, и он ворвался в мою до блеска вылизанную обитель, будто ураган, прыгнул на кровать в обуви, снёс с полки пару статуэток и метким броском ластика включил телевизор. «Криминальные новости!» - заключил он, одновременно уничтожая заботливо оставленный мамой ужин.

Я стоял и смотрел, как эта скотина оскверняет всё, что мне дорого, и ничего не мог поделать.

\- Начнём, Шинджи? – спросил я его, наконец.  
\- Начнём. На прежних условиях.  
\- Да. На прежних… - скрипя зубами, ответил я.

Стоя на кровати, Хирако начал медленно расстёгивать рубашку, демонстрируя шею и грудь, покрытые засосами, и наконец она упала ему под ноги, на испачканное грязью с его ботинок постельное бельё. Я снял свою.

Его впалая грудь и кубики пресса под тонкой кожей против моей, груди стандартного упитанного старшеклассника. Его костлявый колючий кулак с узкой ладонью и длинными пальцами против моего мясистого. Просто ОН против просто МЕНЯ. 

С криком африканского аборигена Шинджи прыгнул на меня с кровати, но я увернулся. Это было нетрудно, но я сомневался, сумею ли уворачиваться от его ударов. Я потихоньку отступал, выбирая момент и траекторию. Я был серьёзен. Для Хирако же это была всего лишь игра. Игра на секс. Даже проиграв, он, наверное, не расстроился бы. 

Пока я следил за его руками, Шинджи умудрился ударить меня ногой в живот, я схватил его за волосы и мы упали на пол.

О мою голову разбилась изящная стеклянная статуэтка, оставив глубокий порез. Капля тёплой крови скатилась у меня по лбу, им я и ударил Хирако со всей дури, целясь в нос. Но реакция не подвела моего противника, и мой лоб впечатался в его скулу, оставляя кровавый след. По крайней мере, ему было больнее, чем мне. Пользуясь этим, я крепко схватил его кисть и стал дубасить ею по твёрдой спинке кровати.

Шинджи тяжело дышал, но и не думал просить о пощаде – ведь его ноги оставались свободны и буквально осыпали меня ударами. Его острое колено причиняло адскую боль, даже если я напрягал мышцы пресса. Я терпел, пока он не попал мне по яйцам – один раз, а потом ещё раз по тому же месту. Я взвыл и закричал, что сдаюсь.

Пока я корчился от боли на полу, Хирако, как ни в чём не бывало, расстегнул ремень и приспустил брюки, а потом сел на постель прямо передо мной. Я поднял голову: из-под резинки трусов торчала налитая кровью головка его члена, чуть подрагивая от напряжения. «Тебе не хватит на сегодня?» - спросил я его, но Шинджи лишь улыбнулся в ответ своей зубастой улыбкой и пригласил присоединиться к нему, добавив: «Нет, ботинки я снимать не буду. Не хочу, чтобы ты упал в обморок от запаха моих носков, чистоплюй!»

Я смирился. Что ещё оставалось делать? Но на этот раз я был близок к победе…так близок… В следующий раз надо будет оговорить, что бить ниже пояса запрещено. А сейчас – сейчас остаётся только дать ему выебать себя в жопу с наибольшим комфортом. И я послушно лёг на кровать.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал презерватив и любрикант, Шинджи», - попросил я. Хирако повёл бровями, будто бы не знал, что такое любрикант. Он сказал наугад: «У меня есть крем».

Я послал Хирако в аптеку, а Хирако послал меня. Не дал ответить, вдавил в кровать и рывком содрал с меня брюки, а потом внезапно оседлал. «Я решил, у тебя тоже должны быть засосы, Соске», - ухмыльнулся он и принялся их ставить; его стояк, щекотавший крохотные волоски у меня на животе, вызывал омерзительные ощущения.

Я оттолкнул его: «Не тяни. Давай быстрее разберёмся с этим, и ты свалишь!»  
Тут уж долго упрашивать не пришлось. Шинджи достал из кармана крем, основательно смазал мою задницу, растянул немного пальцами и принялся вставлять. В этот раз было легче – по крайней мере, я уже примерно представлял, как нужно расслабиться. Но секс у Хирако сегодня уже был, поэтому он и не собирался кончать быстро. Я скрипел зубами и ждал, ждал, ждал, пока он перестанет елозить в моей заднице. Мне казалось, ещё чуть-чуть – и я обосрусь, но почему-то не обосрался. Просто очко как-то так постепенно расслабилось, что я уже не чувствовал дискомфорта. Вы не поверите! Если бы кто-то мне подрочил – я бы даже кончил. Но Хирако делать этого не собирался, а мне самому было как-то стрёмно.

Он спустил и вытащил, а потом долго рассматривал мою комнату. Мой идеальный порядок, мои грамоты, оставленный на столе маникюрный набор. Мои детские фотографии – всегда аккуратно одетый мальчик и его родители, офисные работники.  
«Самосовершенствование – это онанизм!» - вдруг сказал Шинджи. Сказал так, что меня дрожь пробрала, и я понял, что всю жизнь занимался этим онанизмом. Задрачивался на оценки, задрачивался на компьютерные игры, на деньги, на постеры с голыми тётками и фотографии особняков и дорогих машин, которые хотел бы иметь. Я мог бы изменить что-то, но предпочитал быть как все – иметь самые обычные мечты и самую обычную жизнь. Будущий раб белого воротничка, пашущий на работе, которую ненавижу, ради вещей, которые мне не нужны.

И боящийся сделать то, чего нестерпимо хочется на самом деле, а не то что навязано рекламой из телевизора или наставлениями отца. Трахнуть Ядомару Лизу.

Пока вместо меня это делает Шинджи. 

8.  
Шинджи встаёт, оставляя меня, опустошённого, лежать на грязной помятой постели. Натягивает плавки со смешным рисунком, потом штаны. Находит на полу свою рубашку и застёгивает её на половину пуговиц. А потом выходит через балкон. Я лежу и молчу.

Я чувствую себя больным.

Два дня я не выхожу из комнаты и не посещаю школу. К родителям приходит классный руководитель, и они говорят ему, что я болен. Я действительно болен. У меня две болезни.

Первую зовут «Лиза», она как большой прыщ на видном месте, который прошёл бы сам, если не выдавливать, но удержаться невозможно. И я хожу с ним и испытываю жгучий стыд от того, что все видят, как я беспомощен.

Вторую зовут «Хирако», и знаете, что это? Это обыкновенный геморрой.

Мой геморрой и голос в моей голове. Я чувствую присутствие Хирако всегда, и он говорит, что изменить мир никогда не поздно, но сначала я должен сдаться, а ещё смириться с тем, что когда-нибудь умру. Только потеряв всё, мы становимся свободными сделать всё, что угодно.

Я уже потерял девственность. Я потерял самоуважение. Что ещё остаётся?

«Перестань пытаться всё контролировать, Айзен Соске. Просто отпусти. И ты поплывёшь по течению ровно туда, куда нужно. А я подтолкну тебя веслом», - шепчет мне этот Шинджи, а я отвечаю ему, что я не утопленник. Говорю, что на самом деле он просто хочет подчинить меня себе. Но на самом деле мы просто два кусочка говна, плывущих по канализации.

9.  
Пожалуй, до встречи с Хирако я всё же лучше думал о себе.  
Раньше я мужественно наложил бы на себя руки после таких унижений, а сейчас даже нашёл в себе силы пойти в школу.

Всё было как обычно, за исключением того, что моё обычное место рядом с Лизой было занято одной из расторопных одноклассниц. Свободно было только рядом с Гином и Хинамори Момо, простодушной дурочкой, которая смотрела на меня влажными глазами, думая, что это убедит меня сесть с ней. Но я приземлился к Ичимару.

Он совсем не удивился. Вернее, я никогда и не видел его удивлённым. Гин вообще всегда улыбался, даже когда учительница отчитывала его. Класс смотрел на него с осуждением, учительница стыдила, а Гин улыбался себе под нос, и ему было похуй. Но на меня ему похуй не было. 

\- Всё ёпта круто получилось нахуй! – вдруг сказал он мне в своей обычной манере. – Мы в ящике ёпта, включай местные новости в девять вечера бля! - должно быть, я глупо посмотрел на него, и поэтому он в ответ глупо посмотрел на меня.  
\- Ты о чём?  
\- Зуб даю, ты меня проверяешь. Я помню правило нахуй. Никому не рассказывать, – выдал Гин и отвернулся.  
\- Ты спал с Рангику? – вдруг спросил я.  
\- Да, года три назад ещё. А потом ещё пару десятков раз. А что?  
\- Три года назад?!  
\- Ты сам сказал, она шлюха. Сейчас ведро со свистом пролетит, а ведь я выебал её первым. Целку порвал, – с гордостью заявил Ичимару, хотя я не помнил, чтобы хоть раз вслух называл её так.  
\- А Хинамори?  
\- Хочешь присунуть этой крошке? А она ёпта напополам не порвётся?  
\- Нет, она просто достала на меня зыркать.  
\- Ну так пусть отсосёт.

Прозвенел звонок, и Ичимару демонстративно уткнулся в «учебник», под который был замаскирован порножурнал. Я краем глаза посматривал туда и видел сисястых блондинок, отсасывающих у толстобрюхих старпёров; огромного негра, порвавшего пизду белокожей красотки; мужчину, который мочился на трёх изнасилованных и избитых им женщин.

«Есть своя красота в том, что люди считают омерзительным…» - философски сказал мне Гин и продолжил разглядывать картинки. Я отвернулся – просто не мог больше на это смотреть.

10.  
Хинамори скромно подошла ко мне на перемене.  
«Соске-кун, пожалуйста, не общайтесь с Ичимару-куном, он дурной человек!» - пробормотала она. И эта маленькая шваль смеет поучать меня? МЕНЯ?!  
Я сделал доброе лицо и уточнил: «За что же ты его так не любишь?»

История, которую я услышал, была более чем комична. Нет, Хинамори не знала, что Гин был одним из тех, кто избивал меня. Она знала о его чудесных порножурнальчиках. Ичимару привязал девчонку к стулу и не отпускал, пока она не назвала ему вслух всё, что видит на всех этих картинках. Она плакала и умоляла не заставлять её смотреть на это, но Гин был непреклонен. А когда Момо пришла домой, её вырвало, а врачу пришлось прописать ей успокоительные.

Я вывел девчонку в коридор и прижал к стене. Сначала я хотел ей сказать, что вообще-то меня два раза выебал в жопу Хирако Шинджи, куда более мерзкий гад, чем его два дружка, а она смеет нести такую чепуху. Но потом решил, что это не будет достаточно поучительно.

«Момо, ты такая дура, что тебе следовало учиться пятью классами младше. Если ты ещё раз попытаешься заговорить со мной, клянусь, я достану свой хуй, - почему-то мне действительно захотелось достать свой хуй, и я достал, а поскольку я прижимал её к стене своим телом, никто не видел этого, - а он у меня больше, чем у негра в журнальчике Гина, и засуну в твою крошечную пиздёнку. А потом порву твою жопу, выну член вместе с твоими кишками и дерьмом, и заставлю тебя его облизывать. А обоссать я тебя могу прямо сейчас!»

И я начал ссать, придерживая хуй одной рукой, предположительно прямо на её туфельки. Я представлял себе, как они будут хлюпать, когда она, рыдая, побежит домой, и чувствовал себя КРАСИВЫМ.

Глаза Хинамори увеличивались в геометрической прогрессии. Сначала она шевелила губами, будто пыталась что-то сказать, потом просто молча пыталась врубиться в происходящее. Парень её мечты обоссал её прямо в коридоре школы, на глазах у всех! Когда она посмотрела на меня в последний раз, перед тем как броситься наутёк, мне показалось, что я её убил.

Я спрятал член и зашёл в класс. Все последующие уроки я представлял себе, что у меня появилась пушка, и я угрожаю ею Момо и её верному рыцарю Хицугайе, заставляю их трахаться передо мной без гандона, потому что этим двум малолеткам давно пора вступить во взрослую жизнь. 

И до самого вечера мой хуй стоял и не падал.

А когда я пришёл домой и включил телек, увидел кадры с места пожара. Трое молодых людей подожгли автозаправку. «Они ничего не украли, даже не заходили внутрь. Я не понимаю, зачем это было им нужно!!!» - сквозь слёзы и сопли говорил владелец заправки, по счастливой случайности отлучившийся на обеденный перерыв.

Показали запись с видеокамеры – трое парней в масках торопились убежать подальше, пока не рвануло. Двое из них явно были Тоусен и Гин, а вот третий по телосложению совсем не был похож на Хирако.

«Если вам известны личности преступников, звоните по телефону…» - заладил диктор. Я не стал его слушать и нажал на ВЫКЛ.

 

11.  
Через какое-то время я стал понимать, что какие-то временные промежутки полностью выпадают у меня из памяти. Просыпаясь утром, я не мог вспомнить, во сколько лёг спать, и что делал перед этим. Жизнь была калейдоскопом из унылых серых стекляшек. Я с надеждой вертел игрушку, будто ребёнок, они как-то немного перемещались, но, по сути, не менялось ничего.

Когда засосы, оставленные Хирако, прошли, я решил, что можно снова попробовать с ним потягаться. Нет, я вроде не был мазохистом, и причиняемая им боль не приносила мне удовольствия. Но было кое-что другое. Когда Шинджи бил, он бил прицельно в эти мои серые очки, ограждающие меня от настоящего, яркого, многогранного мира, и я ждал, когда же они треснут. Я безумно хотел этого. Освободиться. Быть свободным.

Но помимо этих чёртовых тараканов у меня была ещё и гордость, и я хотел отомстить, сделать с Хирако всё то, что он сделал со мной. Заканчивая тем, что, когда дрочил, я представлял, как ебу его в задницу и держу за его маленькие ягодицы, каждая размером с мою ладонь, и мой хуй растягивает его тугое очко так сильно, что, когда я вытаскиваю, оно долго остаётся открытым, как у опытных порноактрис. Моя сперма вытекает оттуда и капает на пол с его мошонки, и я слышу мерный стук капель…

«Соске-кун, проснитесь!» - вырвал меня из дрёмы голос учительницы. Она стучала указкой по столу прямо у меня перед носом, и этот звук был в моём сне. Я слышал злой смех Шинджи, который сидел позади меня. Извинившись перед училкой, я шепнул ему, обернувшись: «Как насчёт третьего раза?» и не получил в ответ ничего, кроме сдавленного хихиканья. Но я знал, заранее знал, что он согласен. 

«С кем вы разговариваете?!» - опять пристала ко мне Унохана-сенсей, и мне пришлось опустить глаза и смотреть в книгу всё оставшееся время. Лиза сидела рядом и изредка бросала на меня неравнодушный взгляд. Я впитывал в себя этот взгляд и изнывал от тоски, потому что она не принадлежала мне. И забывал, где я. Ядомару была тем, что скрепляло все части калейдоскопа. Что-то в глубине меня было уверено: вместе со стекляшками я должен разбить на кусочки и её тоже.

12.  
Прозвенел звонок, и я подал Хирако знак «Пойдём, выйдем!», но он отрицательно покачал головой. Этот говнюк испытывал меня, не хотел дать мне то, что требовалось. Они с Гином и Тоусеном явно обсуждали подробности их очередного криминального приключения. Он был деструктивным по своей природе, и он разрушал мой привычный мир.

Я помнил, как в тот день шёл домой, а потом проснулся. И больше ничего. Я уже стал что-то подозревать, но боялся себе в этом признаться, поэтому, когда Шинджи сам выловил меня в туалете, я был безумно рад. По крайней мере, мне это не приснилось. Он тихо закрыл за собой дверь и подпёр ручку шваброй, чтобы никто не мог войти.

\- Ну как ты, Соске? Скучал?  
\- Очень, - ответил я. У меня был план. – Проигравший берёт эту швабру и трахает себя ею. При этом любой сможет войти.

Если бы я проиграл, то, убирая швабру, открыл бы дверь и просто сбежал бы. Но я знал, как выиграть.  
\- По рукам! – согласился Хирако. Я раззадоривал его:  
\- Придётся тебе сегодня размять очко! Можешь уже начать снимать штанишки!

Шинджи скривился и приготовился к драке, но нападать не спешил. Он кружил вокруг меня, будто змея, выбирающая, с какого боку нанести смертельный укус. Крылья его носа раздувались, когда он полной грудью вбирал воздух. Я выжидал, пока волнение не достигнет своего апогея. Он тоже выжидал.

Я рассматривал его, пока было время. Раньше у меня не было достаточно времени, чтобы вот так вот рассмотреть его, когда я стоял, а он двигался. Он всегда вовлекал меня в движение. По внешности и повадкам он был полной противоположностью меня. Тощий, жилистый, светловолосый. Я будто смотрел в кривое зеркало. Смотрел долго, а потом резко ударил в стекло, и оно рассыпалось.

Я опередил Хирако. Он застыл, насмешливо глядя на меня, и из носа вытекала багровая струйка крови. В его крошечных зрачках отражался я – и его кулак, впечатавшийся в моё лицо лишь секундой позже. Я успел увернуться, и удар пришёлся в скулу. От ощущения того, что ему больнее, чем мне, по моему телу пробежала волна мурашек.

\- Это было неплохо, Соске!  
\- Да, я уже предвкушаю, как ты натянешься на швабру, сукин сын!

И я стал осторожно обходить его, крадучись, будто змея. Я чувствовал, как я перетекаю в Хирако, а он в меня, и мы как бы становимся друг другом. Сквозь пробитую в зеркале дыру я видел отдалённые сменяющие друг друга яркие узоры калейдоскопа. И ринулся туда.

Бросился в бой со всей страстью, на которую был способен. Безрассудство Хирако питало меня, и я бил его, а он бил меня. Я не чувствовал боли, будто ввёл чит в игру. И он тоже ничего не чувствовал. Я включил режим бога. Набрал себе максимум здоровья в артмани и крякнул лицензионку. Сегодня всё работало по моим правилам. Грёбаная реальность прогнулась под меня! 

И тогда я решил привести свой план в действие – подставил лицо под удар и упал, будто отправленный в нокаут. Не шевелясь, даже не дыша – я ждал, клюнет Шинджи или нет. Он клюнул.

Нагнулся надо мной, ущипнул за щёку, обматерил. Я не реагировал, только лежал брёвнышком, притворяясь, что я без сознания. Сердце можно было не слушать, оно и так колотилось как бешеное, но Хирако решил проверить. Он наклонился к моей груди, распушив по ней свои длинные патлы, и моя левая рука глубоко и крепко зарылась в них и сжала в кулак, а правая нанесла мощный удар в лицо. Мои руки были отдельно от меня. Ими управляло что-то свыше.

Что-то произошло со мной. Я действительно расслабился. Очень хорошо. Затерялся в забвении. Тёмном. Тихом. И полном. И нашел свободу. Одна моя рука держала Шинджи за патлы, не давая пошевелиться, а вторая колотила его. Он, конечно, отвечал на удары, но не видел, где моё лицо и куда целиться. Пусть фишки ложатся как ложатся. Или я его, или он меня.

Через десять минут я понял, что не всё так просто. Рука устала и отяжелела, а Шинджи был выносливей и продолжал колотить меня невпопад. Моё лицо превратилось в сплошной синяк, его лицо – тоже. Главное было не отпускать его волосы и продолжать отбиваться от его колючих рук.

\- Давай перекурим, - предложил Шинджи. Он тоже зверски устал.  
\- Только без подставы.  
\- Никакой подставы. Я угощу тебя сигареткой.

Он протянул мне косяк. Я прикурил от спички и кинул её в унитаз. Хирако подбросил свою догорающую спичку к потолку, и она оставила чёрный след на побелке. Я затянулся и тут же упёрся в стену спиной, перестал различать верх и низ, лево и право. Потерял координацию. В голове осталось только знание о том, как подносить косяк ко рту.

\- Я смотрю, тебе здорово вставило, Соске!

Я криво улыбнулся ему, и в расфокусированном мире вокруг меня два Шинджи подошли ко мне и сказали на ухо: «Так кто сегодня проиграл?»

\- Ты попросил перекур, ты и проиграл, непонятно что ли?  
\- Не всё так просто, Соске. Если сейчас мы продолжим, ты проиграешь. Ты не можешь стоять на ногах. Ты применил свою хитрость, а я применил свою. Согласен на ничью?  
\- Да.  
\- Повтори?  
\- Да, блядь, да!!!!!! Хотя…  
\- Что ещё?  
\- Это будет не ничья. Будем считать, что мы оба проиграли.  
\- И что тебе это даст?  
\- Ты тоже трахнешь себя этой шваброй.  
\- Болван, у швабры только один конец для одного проигравшего.  
\- Если бы ты хоть раз в своей сраной жизни мыл полы, то знал бы, что эта насадка снимается. И у швабры будет два конца.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть на моё унижение?  
\- Да, Шинджи. Ради этого я и дерусь с тобой.  
\- Хуй тебе.

И он затушил бычок о мой дорогой форменный пиджак.

13.

Я бросил свой бычок в унитаз и с трудом поднялся на ноги, дошёл до двери и взял швабру. Мне было так хорошо, что я поначалу даже не мог открутить насадку с тряпкой. Тряпка воняла ссаньём.  
\- Этот конец для тебя, уёбок. Он поуже, как раз для твоей тощей задницы, - сказал я, тыкая шваброй в Шинджи. Он лениво лежал на полу, не подавая признаков жизни.

Я подошёл к нему и стал расстёгивать штаны, с трудом вспоминая, как именно это делается, а он лежал и ржал, даже не думая помогать мне. Тело Шинджи было удивительно расслабленным, будто мешок с костями; я бы предпочёл, чтобы он дрался и сопротивлялся, но он просто смеялся надо мной. Я хотел бы впитать из Хирако ещё и это – забить, насрать, не переживать. Смириться и получать удовольствие.

\- Как долго будем это делать, а, Шинджи?  
\- До тех пор, пока один из нас не кончит! – ответил он вяло. Судя по тому, как похуистичен он был после травки, он имел в виду, что кончить должен я. Я не чувствовал боли. Я знал, что у меня встанет. У Хирако не стоял.

Я потыкал его расслабленнй член концом швабры и сказал:  
\- Ты первый!  
\- Нет уж, давай одновременно. Повернёмся спина к спине.  
\- Опять без смазки?

Он промолчал. Я развернул его безвольное тело к себе задом и раздвинул ягодицы. Перед моими глазами предстало розовое очко, стыдливо прикрытое светлыми кудряшками. Я коснулся его пальцем, и оно сжалось тут же твёрдым колечком под моим пальцем. В нос ударил прелый запах яиц и душок от невымытой как следует задницы. Я смачно плюнул туда, а потом ещё раз для верности.

\- Ты свинья, Шинджи!

Он хрюкнул в ответ и продолжил ловить кайф. Я поставил его на колени, поддерживая за поджарый живот и дал ему в руки один конец швабры, себе взял другой.

\- Ты мужик или нет? Давай уже!

Я повернулся к нему спиной и встал раком, оглядываясь. По крайней мере, Хирако придал швабре правильное направление. Я достал из кармана смазку – я специально взял её с собой. Выдавил из тюбика немного геля на палец и смазал свою жопу, а потом потщательнее – конец швабры. Он был размером с хуй, то есть, ничего сверхъестественного. «Я выдержу это», - подумал я, медленно насаживаясь на твёрдую деревяшку. Анал раздвигался под напором палки, я почти научился управлять им. Никакой боли, смазка оказалась хорошей. Я ввёл древко сантиметров на пятнадцать, когда понял, что Шинджи медлит. Швабра упирается в его влажное от слюны очко, но он не пытается ввести её. 

Я решил не нежничать и резко двинулся назад, так что деревяшка прорвала оборону и вонзилась в задницу Хирако, заоравшего от неожиданности благим матом. Тут же, не теряя момента, я начал двигаться, раскачивая Шинджи на другом конце швабры. Я представлял, что это древко – олицетворение нашей с ним связи, по которой моя личность перетекает в его, а его – в мою, и мы ассимилируем друг друга. Поглощаем. Я даже открыл рот, чтобы поглотить большой глоток воздуха, и из моей груди вырвался стон удовольствия.

Этой связующей нитью теперь руковожу я.

Шинджи быстро поймал заданный мной темп. Когда я оглядывался назад, то видел, как мотается его голова с копной жёлтых прямых волос. Так, будто он дремлет. Я капнул смазки из тюбика на свой член, чтоб удобней было передёргивать, и размазал её ладонью по всей поверхности своего хуя – во время этой процедуры он встал как кол. «Дрочи! Дрочи, я сказал!» - заорал я на Хирако, и он бездумно подчинился. Через минуту мы оба были заняты одним и тем же. Когда деревяшка тыкалась в мою простату, я не мог сдержать стонов, а Шинджи просто мычал при каждом толчке, как сломанная неваляшка.

Я закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях, потерял чувство пространства и времени, будто кто-то поместил меня в тёмный-тёмный космос, и я дёргался там в экстазе, пытаясь за что-то ухватиться. Каждый мускул моего тела ныл от напряжения, я задыхался, а возбуждение всё росло и росло.

Пиком стал тот момент, когда Хирако вслух предупредил меня: «Яблятькончаюёбаныйнахуй!!!!!!!!!!», и его тряхнуло по ту сторону вместе со шваброй, и швабру тряхнуло в моей прямой кишке. Я весь – прямая кишка этого мира, я собрал всё дерьмо и унижение и высрал их. Выкинул из себя. Потеря всей надежды и была свободой. Свободой от дерьма. Меня заполняла швабра с Хирако Шинджи на конце.

Моя сперма пролетела полметра до унитаза и сероватой соплёй повисла на сидушке. Когда послышался скрип двери, я был настолько расслаблен и обессилен, что не мог ни отреагировать, ни вообще пошевелиться. Но Хирако был пободрее: я почувствовал, как он сорвался со швабры и метнулся в угол. 

«Соске, да ты упоротый!» - донёсся до меня голос Гина. Тоусен, должно быть, стоял за его спиной и смеялся про себя, потому что смеяться вслух он не умел. Я вытащил палку из жопы, повернул её грязным концом к незваным гостям и предложил слизать с неё черкаши. Дверь захлопнулась. Я обессилено рухнул на пол сортира, улыбаясь собственной наглости.

Шинджи, сидевший у стены напротив, недовольно кривился. «Кажется, у меня заноза в заднице!» - сказал он, и лицо его выражало задумчивость.

14.  
Мне никогда ещё не приходилось разглядывать так пристально чью-то жопу, даже свою. Я был брезглив, чистоплотные и чистопородные японские родители воспитали меня таким, но Хирако снял с меня это воспитание, будто душную вакуумную упаковку, чтобы я мог спокойно гнить, как и полагается всем вещам, сделанным не из пластмассы. 

Мы — лишнее поколение. Без цели, без места в жизни. Без мировой войны. Без великой депрессии. Мы задыхаемся в одиночестве в своих плотно запаянных полиэтиленовых пакетах и не понимаем, что давно валяемся на свалке. Мы нахуй никому не нужны, потому что не содержим ничего кроме сои, красителя и глутамата натрия. 

Очко Шинджи было розовым, будто свежий колбасный срез, и я светил вовнутрь экраном мобильника, раздвигая анус затекшими пальцами. Заноза всё никак не хотела находиться, и команды пострадавшего вроде «Левее! Правее! Глубже!» при таком скудном освещении вряд ли могли мне помочь.

Я пытался объяснить этому долбоёбу, что настоящая заноза в заднице – это он, но от разговоров не было никакого толку. Никто кроме меня не смог бы помочь Хирако в столь интимном деле.

\- Пора нам основать свой клуб.  
\- Клуб ебли в жопу, что ли?! Тогда первым вступившим будет Кучики, – попытался сострить он.

Мы засмеялись, и тут я увидел занозу. Следующие пять минут Шинджи через силу издавал звуки, представлявшие собой нечто среднее между всхлипами и укуренным ржачом, чтобы мне было проще извлечь то, что ему мешало.

Заноза была длинной и тонкой – не знаю, как я умудрился не переломить её. Тем не менее, теперь Шинджи был свободен, и он ушёл, оставив меня одного наедине с грязной шваброй и дерьмом на моих пальцах.  
Он всегда оставлял меня в дерьме, будь он неладен!

15.  
Я привёл себя в порядок и вышел на улицу следом за Шинджи. Он не стал надевать штаны. Игривое настроение у него, похоже, никуда не пропало, и перед особо ханжеского вида тётками он брал свою елду в руку и махал ею, будто закидывая лассо. Эффект был впечатляющий, и, хотя каждая вторая грозилась вызвать полицию, Хирако удалось спокойно дойти до моего дома.

\- Чего тебе, Соске? – спросил он. Не оборачиваясь. Знал ведь, что я иду за ним по пятам.  
\- Вообще-то это мой дом.  
\- Правда? Я хотел предложить: присоединяйся ко мне. Слухи о том, что ты шлялся по городу голым, перекроют слухи о том, что тебя видели в сортире с палкой в жопе.  
\- Но Гин и Тоусен твои кореши, разве нет? Заставь их молчать!  
\- Только если ты обеспечишь им почётное членство в нашем сраном клубе.

Я рассмеялся. Что ж, пары метров мне было не жалко, и я по-быстрому разделся, взял аккуратно сложенные вещи на руки и вошёл в дом с чёрного хода. Я всё ещё оставался чистоплюем в глубине души, но уже научился принимать вызов.

Слова про клуб были шуткой. Но я и не догадывался, что с этого дня он сам по себе стал существовать вне зависимости от моей воли. Мы с Хирако запустили какую-то цепную реакцию, и я даже не подозревал, что будет ждать нас в конце…

 

16.  
Ядомару Лиза не являлась членом клуба, но всё время была рядом со мной, и ничто не могло ускользнуть от её проницательного взгляда прожжённой хентайщицы. Она смотрела на меня заворожено, ожидая, что ещё я выкину, и я старался оправдать её надежды.

Я во всеуслышание предложил Момо, если она так меня хочет, подраться со мной – и если она победит, я разрешу ей отыметь меня страпоном. Но драться пришлось с Хицугайей. Это было во дворе, и проходившие мимо ребята из соседней школы остановились, чтобы поглазеть на нас. «А, это тот ебанутый!» - начали перешёптываться они. Хирако подвёл их ко мне и объяснил им правила игры. Они согласились.

Так у меня появились новые друзья. Их школа была чем-то вроде колонии для несовершеннолетних. Они все были приговорены к условному сроку и состояли на учёте в полиции. Вечно грызущиеся Гриммджо и Улькиорра, здоровяк Ямми, манерные близнецы Заэль и Ильфорте, и парень постарше – Старрк, у которого на лице было написано, что скоро его посадят по-настоящему. Но это были только клички, а настоящих имён своих они называть не стали. Боялись, что мы их выдадим. 

В общем, в тот раз мы все вместе здорово отпиздили Хицугаю, и правильно: нечего влюбляться в девчонок, пока волосы где надо не выросли. Когда мы отходили перетереть наши новые дела, он лежал посреди двора, помятый и пыльный, со спущенными штанами – это мы волосы проверяли, Момо рядом заходилась в истерике, даже не додумавшись помочь своему защитничку, и как всегда запоздало к месту событий сбегались учителя. Что было дальше, я не видел.

Я слушал Хирако. Он сразу стал лидером нашей банды. Будто проповедник, он вещал о том, что всё вокруг нас дерьмо, что нужна революция в наших маленьких жалких мозгах. Вещи, которыми ты владеешь, в конце концов начинают владеть тобой. Мы должны совершать акты вандализма. Разрушать всё, что привычно для нас и для всех этих тентаклями ёбаных мещан.

Я живо представил себе, как работаю поваром и ссу в суп за сто йен, который Кучики заказывает себе в элитном ресторане. Как, работая уборщиком в банке, вламываюсь в женский сортир и выворачиваю содержимое мусорных корзин в коридор, прямо под ноги клиентам, и каждая сотрудница краснеет от ужаса, увидев на всеобщем обозрении всё то,  
что касалось её пизды. Как, работая барменом, я подмешиваю в напитки слабительное. До тех пор, пока меня отказались бы брать на работу, зная о моей печальной славе.

Хирако уже делал так; для него это был пройденный этап. И он хотел чего-то большего, чем устроиться работать нянькой и весь день показывать салагам порнофильмы. Он хотел большей разрушительной мощи, чтобы всем стало страшно по-настоящему. И, я уверен, он бы мать родную продал, чтобы обладать и толикой той силы, которую всякие глупые героини аниме впустую растрачивали, круша монстров.

Смысл был в том, чтобы, получив в руки автомат, палить наугад во все стороны, неважно в кого – это был тот хаос, который хотел создать Шинджи. И он также имел в виду, что, окажись мы на его пути, он застрелит и нас, не задумываясь.

 

17.  
Я изменился. Этот ебучий клуб изменил меня.  
В тот день, когда я впервые увидел Хирако Шинджи, я был очкариком-задротом, который умер бы девственником от пролежней из-за постоянного сидения в офисном кресле.  
Сегодня я – животное, которое исступлённо ебашит Гриммджо, крушит куском арматуры его руку. Уже виднеется плечевая кость, а он всё не отпускает из горсти мои яйца, и я всё хуярю и хуярю со всей силы по мокрому кровавому мясу. Я всегда хотел изуродовать его совершенное поджарое тело. Смять асфальтоукладчиком. Растереть в порошок. 

Гриммджо никогда не сдавался, и на этот раз Улькиорра просто вырубил его, освободил меня и транспортировал своего дружка в больницу. Когда они дрались друг с другом, Шиффер всегда проигрывал, поддавался, но когда эти двое по указанию Хирако пошли сниматься в порно, чтобы устроить незапланированную драку прямо перед камерой, Гриммджо быстро оказался на лопатках.

Руку ему восстановили, но остался ужасный шрам, на который я впоследствии смотрел с гордостью. Я победил не только Джаггерджека, я победил всех этих выблядков – за исключением Хирако. Теперь я знал, что он не может быть быстрее меня, не может быть сильнее меня, но я всё равно сдавался раз за разом. Я верил, что это делает меня круче. Мне казалось, однажды я настолько пропитаюсь гневом, что он отступит, едва увидев мой взгляд. Но пока ничего подобного не произошло. Шинджи беспрепятственно ставил меня раком и ебал в разъезженный зад. Зато я перестал страдать запорами.

Единственным, кого я, так или иначе, не ебал, оставался Ичимару Гин. Он проигрывал частенько, но через полчаса после того, как он открывал свой большой рот и залезал в мою душу, я обнаруживал себя рыдающим у него на плече. Он выковыривал все мои слабости и комплексы из подноготной, я расстраивался, и хуй у меня не стоял.  
Но однажды я всё-таки видел его голым. Гин работал медбратом в доме престарелых и надевал белый халат на голое тело. На праздничном концерте он вышел на сцену и распахнул его, показав свои мудя благочестивым старушкам.  
Идея нашей компании понравилась, и мы стали частенько выходить на улицу в одних только медицинских халатах.  
Раньше я постеснялся бы показать прилюдно своё рыхлое слабое тело, но сейчас, благодаря дракам и постоянным сексуальным утехам, я вполне нравился себе. Чтобы полностью убить внутреннего ботаника, я перестал носить очки, гладить школьную форму и расчёсываться. Носовой платок я теперь с собой тоже не носил – сморкался в руку и вытирал об собственную голову, так что волосы теперь были намертво зализаны назад, а перед глазами у меня болталась одна-единственная прядка, особенно густо смазанная соплями.  
«Испытай отвращение к самому себе, ублюдок!» - говорил Хирако, одобряя мою идею. Но я, чёрт возьми, просто на себя дрочил!

 

18.  
Одним из маленьких, неглобальных планов Шинджи было терроризирование наших одноклассников.  
Нам всем понравилось, как мы отпиздили Хицугайю, но этого было мало. Класс собирался на экскурсию в другой город, и отец Куросаки предоставил для этих целей свой автобус.  
Чтобы не навлечь подозрений, мы с Хирако, Тоусеном и Гином поехали вместе со всеми. Оставшиеся члены банды должны были тормознуть автобус на безлюдном участке трассы. Те полчаса, что мы проехали, были для меня минутами рая. Шинджи посадил меня рядом с Лизой, она давала мне лапать себя на заднем сиденье автобуса, а я тайком читал ей вслух реплики из порнокомиксов, потому что сам не мог придумать слов, чтобы описать, как же я хочу её выебать.  
\- Когда автобус остановится, сразу прячься под сиденье! Поняла? – попытался я её предупредить  
\- Что за фигня?  
\- Так надо. Просто послушайся. Я хочу тебя защитить.  
\- Почему бы тебе сначала не подумать о том, как защититься от самого себя?!

И Лиза убрала мои руки, а её раздражённый взгляд не позволил мне положить их обратно. Мне стало тревожно, захотелось всё отменить. Хирако зашёл слишком далеко, подумал я, сейчас начнется бойня, у нас есть ножи, а у них – ничего, а глупая сучка Ядомару получит пизды, если вмешается. Мой нож был в кармане, я сжал его в кулаке и приготовился. Хирако начинал разворачивать маску. Гин и Тоусен смотрели в окно. 

Я видел, как они вскочили с мест и бросились в проход – и через секунду в то самое место, где они сидели, со всей дури врезалась угнанная Заэлем тачка. Аполло-Гранц с братцем были парочкой грёбаных наркоманов, и я удивился, как его вообще пустили за руль. Он явно нанюхался клея и пытался отбиваться от подушки безопасности, а вылезший из салона Старрк был до усрачки пьян.

Матюки Хирако были слышны на весь автобус – спасать ситуацию теперь надо было нам вчетвером, потому что наши приятели, судя по всему, здорово повеселились. Ренджи и Ичиго могли представлять для них реальную угрозу, не говоря уже о приколистах-второгодниках Укитаке и Кьераку. Эти двое давненько занимались боевыми искусствами, и, хотя Джууширо и прижил рак лёгких, он всё ещё оставался в прекрасной форме.

Во всеобщей панике я поспешил устранить угрозу в виде Кучики – так-то он был слабак, но в сумке у этого высокородного выродка всегда лежал электрошокер. Протискиваясь через толпу, я незаметно полоснул ножом по ремню, за который держал своё добро Бьякуя, и сумка оказалась у меня в руках. Я закинул её под сиденье с другой стороны и приник к окну, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

Ямми удачно нокаутировал водителя нашего автобуса, который вышел, чтобы разобраться. Хотя, правильней будет сказать, что Ямми не устоял на ногах и упал на не ожидавшего этого водилу. Белый халат, одетый на голое тело, на нём задрался, демонстрируя всему моему классу огромную дряблую жопу. Я трясся от смеха, пока из автобуса не вышли те четверо, вмешательства которых я так опасался. Ренджи и Ичиго предприняли попытку поднять Ямми с неподвижного тела водилы, а Кьераку доебался до Старрка. Рукоприкладство не заставило себя ждать.

На поставленном на ноги Ямми Укитаке решил применить какие-то боевые приёмы, но тот даже ничего и не почувствовал, а попёр на наглеца всей своей массой, как заправский сумоист. Джууширо был вынужден попятиться назад. 

Джаггерджек с торжествующим криком выскочил из тачки и налетел на Абараи, они покатились по земле, метеля друг друга. Я видел удовольствие на лице Гриммджо и перекошенное от гнева лицо Ренджи, их кровь и их кулаки. Улькиорра с ножом вышел против Куросаки. И завертелось.

 

19.  
Пока все эти сраные трусы пялились в окна, за их спинами мы с Хирако, Гин и Тоусен спокойно одели маски и сделали вид, что ворвались в автобус через разбитое окно. Девчонки подняли визг, и мне пришлось вмазать по физиономии Орихиме, чтобы утихомирить их. 

В обычной жизни девчонок бить нельзя, но сейчас мы на войне, и мой кулак задорно впечатывается в поросячьи-розовую щёку Иноуэ, а она падает на пол, на пыльный пол, и начинает плакать. Когда девчонки ревут, я готов не просто бить их – я готов убивать. Мы объявили войну всему этому праздному миру.

По-правде говоря, я так ни разу и не потрахался с девчонкой. Меня интересовала одна единственная – Лиза, эта гордая извращённая сучка. Её взгляд прожигает мне спину. Она знает, что это я. Она, так и не поднявшаяся с места. В принципе, я рад, что Ядомару послушалась меня хотя бы наполовину.

Хицугая готовится снова пострадать, пряча за своей спиной Хинамори. Кучики в панике ищет сумку. Повсюду хаос.

Когда слышится звук сирен – приехали копы – нам приходится срочно обдумывать план отступления. Гин и Тоусен ретируются со скоростью света – потом они скажут, что курили по другую сторону автобуса. Наши ребята на улице забираются обратно в машину, я вижу даже отсюда красные разводы на их халатах. Заэль даёт задний ход и выруливает навстречу ментам, пролетает впритык, сшибая их зеркала, а они не успевают сомкнуть ряды, задержать его.

Торжество заканчивается в тот момент, когда я осознаю: мы с Хирако стоим вдвоём посреди автобуса, единственные оставшиеся из нападавших, посреди толпы разгневанных школьников. К нам подходят освободившиеся Ичиго и Ренджи, разгорячённые дракой, у них чешутся кулаки, а выбитые зубы требуют мести.

Хирако держит в руках нож, он тычет им в окруживших его врагов – а теперь они ему враги – потому, что делать больше нечего. Я так думал, что нечего, пока Шинджи не хватает за волосы Лизу, сидящую позади него, и не приставляет ей к горлу нож. И он стоит, высокий и тонкий, в своих неизменных кедах, висящих на честном слове джинсах и маске, но все понимают, что это он. «Освободите автобус, ебучие суки!» - орёт Хирако. Ядомару впивается ногтями в его руку, будь она неладна! Тяжёлая капля крови набухает там, где лезвие касается её кожи, и стекает вниз. Я не могу смотреть на это. Не могу, потому что у меня встаёт член.

Я бросаюсь на Шинджи с криком «Не надо!», сшибаю его на пол, а он сдирает с меня маску. Его нож оставляет глубокий порез на моей руке, но мне всё равно. Я неистово бью его, бью и целую, и трусь промежностью о его костлявую ногу, а он режет меня своим ножом. 

К тому моменту, как полицейские врываются в автобус, никто уже не понимает, что происходит.

 

20.  
Я выхожу из комнаты. Бросаю прощальный взгляд на обитые матрасами стены и пол. Мои раны почти зажили. 

Отец и мать встречают меня, укутывают в плед, и я, будто зомби, ковыляю до машины. Я под веществами. Среди психов всегда находятся параноики, которые не хотят пить свои лекарства. Они отдавали их мне.

Уборщиками и санитарами в этой дурке работали наши, они ссали в мой чай и сморкались в мою кашу, обещая при этом, что со дня на день меня вытащат. Но я молчал, игнорируя их и исправно съедая всё, что, мне приносили, пока доктор не разрешил родителям забрать меня домой.

Я чувствую абсолютный покой. Мне всё похуй. Даже если бы я сейчас мог вернуться в прошлое и увидел бы Кучики, вызывающего полицию по мобильнику, я бы просто улыбнулся ему. Но я знаю, через пару часов это пройдёт – и на этот случай я до мелочей обдумал план мести.

В машине я вижу, что Хирако сидит на заднем сиденье рядом со мной. Он лузгает семки и запивает их дешёвым пивом. Из расстёгнутой ширинки торчит хуй. Я отсасываю Шинджи прямо в машине моего отца, а моя мать сидит впереди и подкрашивает губы.

Я попрошу её купить мне ещё таблеток.

21.  
Период реабилитации длится долго. Никто не навещает меня, кроме врача. Врач – толстый лысый мудак, он просит меня сказать, что я вижу на картинках, просит нарисовать свою семью, своих одноклассников. Я рисую большой волосатый хуй на весь лист и прошу у него рецепт. 

На антидепрессантах я чувствую себя отлично. Хирако приходит сначала каждый вечер и бросает камушки в окно, а я могу ему не открывать. Потом он забивает. Вечерами я сижу в кровати и смотрю в одну точку, пока не начинаю видеть какие-то странные вещи, вроде воображаемых друзей или домовых.

На мгновение приходит мысль, что я могу начать всё заново в другой школе. Я слёзно прошу родителей перевести меня. Мать говорит: пройдись по городу, познакомься с учениками - если это так важно, мы не пожалеем денег чтобы срочно перевести тебя. 

Я решил начать с той школы, которая находилась дальше всего от дома Хирако. Он был источником моих проблем и я не должен больше его видеть – так шептали мне таблетки, бесновавшиеся в моём желудке. Перед выходом из дома я сожрал двойную дозу и пнул соседского кота, чтобы окончательно прийти в благоприятное расположение духа. Мягкое сидение электрички приютило мою ещё хранящую следы уколов задницу и понесло к прекрасному будущему. Во всяком случае, так я наивно думал в тот момент. Всё было так прекрасно, что лучше и не придумаешь. Я специально решил совершить свою поездку в утренний час пик и нагло смотрел на нависающих надо мной старую каргу и брюхатую сучку, которые, в свою очередь, перемывали мне косточки. Девочка лет восьми, сидевшая со мной рядом, не выдержала и вскочила, услужливо предлагая одной из блядин сесть на её место, но те не успели сделать и шага по направлению к заветному креслу, потому что туда молниеносно приземлился темноволосый пацан с нехилым стайлингом на башке. Судя по форме, он направлялся в ту же школу, что и я. Судя по поведению, он был одним из нас, хотя я с трудом представлял, как такого сопляка могли не уделать в первый же день.

\- Ты знаешь Хирако Шинджи? – спросил я его, решив действовать напрямую.

Пацан не ответил мне, а почему-то повернулся в другую сторону и кивнул кому-то, как я понял, парню постарше с белыми волосами и в стрёмных круглых очках. Он выглядел ботаном, но я сразу понял, что это обманчивое впечатление. Не сговариваясь, тёмненький схватил меня за шкирку, а ботан с ноги выбил в электричке дверь. Таблетки не дали мне сориентироваться, и я вылетел из вагона в траву, больно ударившись и проехав по ней метра два. Мои внезапные противники выпрыгнули следом, напоследок сбив беременную козу с ног.

Я понял сразу, что будет бой. Младший пацан направился ко мне, на ходу снимая пиджак и майку; второй поспешил за ним, поправляя очки. Я мигом вспомнил, что ехал в школу для мальчиков с углублённым изучением боевых искусств, когда увидел рельефный торс этого тринадцатилетнего уёбка. Он вмазал мне в лицо, едва приблизившись. Таблетки сделали меня инертным, хотя месяц назад я, должно быть, уложил бы его в конце концов. Но сейчас всё было иначе. Я попросил его прекратить ещё до того, как он успел нанести второй удар. Через пять минут оба чувака, которым так и не придётся стать моими одноклассниками, натягивали меня прямо на траве, под окнами у проходивших мимо электричек. Я не хотел знать их имён.

Мелкий хуй тринадцатилетнего мудака скользил у меня во рту, а белобрысый рвал мне задницу своей толстой елдой. В тот момент у меня не было никаких эмоций, и холодно и отстранённо я сузил область своих интересов до вопроса о том, такие же белые волосы на лобке у того, кто ебал меня, как на голове, или нет. Мысли приобретали сложные грамматические конструкции, и я начинал путаться в них, пока не понял, что таблетки дают мне возможность не думать вообще.

Спустив мне на лицо, оба застегнули ширинки и двинулись прочь. «Пусть Хирако Шинджи знает, что мы выполнили его приказ», - бросил пацан через плечо.

Я спросил: «Чо, кто-то приказал вам ебать каждого, кто спросит о Хирако Шинджи?»

«Ты приказал», - получил я в ответ от белобрысого. Кажется, таблетки сожрали остатки моего разума.

 

22.  
Я ехал обратно в той же электричке. Лицо вытирать не стал. Старики и женщины предпочли отойти от меня подальше, но это только забавляло меня. И был вечер, и было утро: день восьмой. Хер знает, что Бог делал в это время. Я тоже делал хер знает что. Хотя заниматься надо было совсем другим: думать, как мне больше возвращаться ни в одну из сраных школ, где кто-либо знал Хирако Шинджи.

Но даже проходя мимо женской школы, я видел драку между членами кружка икебаны. Подумать только: Шинджи добрался и туда! Я закрывал глаза и ясно видел сеть, которой он опутал город. Может быть, не только город, но и пару-тройку префектур. Или всю страну. В каждом новостном сюжете, где говорили об избитом подростке на другом её краю, мне мерещился Шинджи. Я хотел видеть его тень за каждым случаем грабежа или вандализма и видел её, хотя она, должно быть, стояла за моей собственной спиной.

Слова очкарика с толстым хуем прочно засели у меня в голове: «Ты приказал». Я сроду ничего не приказывал, а этого парня вообще видел впервые. Только Хирако мог устроить что-то подобное: он мог считаться лидером всего нашего ебанутого клуба. А я не впускал его в свой дом. В свою голову. Я от него отказался.

Мысль сделать ему гадость, причинить ему боль, была единственной мыслью, способной принести мне облегчение. Я долго обдумывал её, пока электричка не подошла к моей остановке. Но я не вышел, потому что мысль уже была обдумана. Я ехал к Ядомару Лизе.

Я вспоминал, как дрочил на неё с того самого дня, как учитель представил её и посадил за одну парту со мной. Я вспоминал, как, впервые выебанный Хирако, я провожал Лизу до дома, стараясь не напоминать походкой утку.  
С теплотой я вспоминал её поцелуй, но это чувство сменялось отвращением, когда я воспроизводил в памяти все те звуки, что доносились из-за двери в квартиру Ядомару, которую Шинджи захлопнул прямо перед моим носом.

Я купил минералки и умылся по дороге. Поправил волосы. Ощипал клумбу под её окнами и собрал цветы в неуклюжий букет. Почему? Я же хотел сделать что-нибудь плохое.

Намерения улетучивались, как дым, пока я шёл к её квартире, пока нажимал на кнопку звонка и ждал. Сердце бешено стучало…

23.

\- Я пришёл узнать, как в школе дела… - сходу заявил я, как только дверь приоткрылось. Почему-то мне представлялось, что иначе дверь тут же захлопнется перед моим носом.

Но Лиза не выглядела удивлённой или недовольной. Она вежливо пригласила меня войти и усадила за стол на кухне. Из комнаты доносились стоны, и я узнал голос известной сейю хентайного аниме.

\- Что именно тебе интересно, Соске-кун?

Я хотел сказать «Ты», но осёкся и начал разглядывать её белоснежные носки.

\- Вообще ничего не изменилось, - продолжила Ядомару, - но без тебя скучновато. Кто ещё будет творить безумства? Лечение помогло?  
\- Нет, - соврал я. – Я думаю о переходе в другую школу. После того, как ты перевелась в мой класс, вся жизнь стала похожа на несмешную шутку какого-то больного извращенца.  
\- Это из-за меня? – удивлённо спросила она, картинно раскрыв глаза. Кажется, с моей стороны это звучало как лесть, а не как оскорбление.  
\- Нет. Но ты пошатнула мой авторитет. Я пришёл, чтобы тебя убить, - сказал я, как ни в чём не бывало.  
\- А я думала, ты пришёл, чтобы меня трахнуть, - Лиза не восприняла меня всерьёз.  
\- Да кому ты нужна?  
\- Раньше ты так не думал…

Я снова попытался вернуться к тому моменту, когда она поцеловала меня у дверей своей квартиры. Тогда я ещё был вполне нормальным. Всё это дерьмо с Хирако ещё не зашло так далеко – оно только начиналось. И я позволил своему честолюбию втянуть себя в него с головой.

Я испытывал неудержимое желание поцеловать её снова, но не мог решиться. Ничто не мешало мне вставать раком перед малознакомыми парнями и раздвигать булки, но тут я ощущал себя так, будто имею дело с пришельцем. Родители не научили меня общаться с девчонками. Для меня они были что-то вроде из другого мира – непонятные, декоративные создания. Я не знал, чем они живут и зачем живут вообще. Лиза была мне близка только тем, что любила порно – это я ещё мог понять.

\- Ты инопланетянка? – случайно спросил я вслух.  
\- Ты сумасшедший? – спросила в ответ она. Её вопрос был резонным, но я-то понимал, что действительно был немного не в себе, пока таблетки не принесли мне мир.  
\- Это вы все сумасшедшие. Погрязли в вещизме. Я среди вас единственный нормальный. Я не отрицаю бессмысленности своего существования. Я - кучка поющих и пляшущих испражнений мира. Я - токсичный побочный продукт творения Господнего. Я - дерьмо и ядовитые человеческие отходы мироздания. Я – свободен.

И я чувствую, что начинаю говорить словами Хирако. Шинджи поднимается по лестнице этого дома, бросает себе под ноги окурок и сплёвывает. Его драные кеды шелестят о бетонные ступени, взрывается и надувается снова пузырь ядерно-розовой жвачки. Лязгает ножик-бабочка, которым поигрывает Хирако, и у меня по телу пробегает мерзкий холодок. Я знаю это, потому что это знает он.

\- Ты знаешь, это…заходи ко мне. Звони, говори со мной. И если я не отвечу или скажу что-нибудь странное, скажи мне об этом позже. Обязательно. Не спрашивай, просто так надо. Хорошо?

Лиза не отвечает мне ничего, и у меня нет времени ждать. Я выбегаю из её квартиры и забиваюсь в самый тёмный угол лестничной клетки как раз вовремя. Хирако, громко шаркая, уверенным шагом подходит к двери и в самый последний момент оборачивается на меня. Смотрит с презрением. На его лице написано: «Ты никуда от меня не денешься» и много матерных слов.

Я сказал Лизе, что я свободен. Я солгал.

 

24.

\- Быстро же ты вернулся… - говорит Ядомару, увидев его на пороге.

Шинджи не говорит ничего. Он входит и прижимает её к стене, не закрывая двери, и я вижу, как ноги Лизы в белых носках обхватывают бёдра Хирако. Его штаны с трусами сползают к полу по мере того, как всё яростней становится ебля. Резиновая подошва его кед скрипит. Лиза кричит, Лиза стонет. Я зарываюсь лицом в собственные колени, затыкаю уши. Меня трясёт, будто от слёз, но из глаз ничего не вытекает.

Я должен сорваться с места и бежать, скрыться, спрятаться от Хирако, но я не могу. Там, снаружи, целый город тех, кто готов избить меня, если я спрошу, знают ли они Хирако Шинджи. Они все следят за мной, пока я принимаю таблетки. Я – враг.

Я сижу так всю ночь, слушая, что происходит за дверью квартиры Ядомару. Мне нужно принять ещё таблеток - они были у меня до того, как меня выкинули из электрички, но сейчас в кармане пусто. 

Я знаю, откуда взялся Хирако. Хирако любил Лизу. С первого дня нашей с Лизой встречи, Шинджи, - то есть, какая-то часть меня, - искал способ быть с ней рядом.

Поэтому, когда Шинджи выходит на рассвете, поправляя штаны, а на его лице написано: «Ты жалок!», я послушно иду за ним. Он выводит меня на свет, как я когда-то вывел его.

25.  
Хирако говорит:  
\- Вставай.  
\- Я не пойду в школу, - отвечаю я.  
\- Вставай, - повторяет он.  
\- Я больше не буду там учиться. Ты всё превратил в дерьмо.  
\- Мы пойдём не учиться. Последнее, что нам осталось сделать - это акт твоего мученичества. Акт твоей великой гибели.  
\- Моей?  
\- Нашей. Все школы загорятся сегодня утром. Я приказал это. Ты приказал.

Он лежал со мной в кровати, пока я не заснул, чтобы не дать мне выпить таблетки. За те сутки, что прошли с того момента, как я провалился в сон, предыдущая доза полностью вывелась из организма, и я снова чувствовал провал во времени. Я приказал поджечь все школы в городе за тот период, что спал в своей кровати. 

Было пять утра. Мы должны были пораньше прийти в нашу школу и облить всё бензином. Смешиваешь нитроглицерин с опилками - получаешь милую пластиковую взрывчатку. Её мы тоже кое-где положим.  
Пока я спал, Шинджи ограбил кабинет химии.

Я спускаюсь в гараж за канистрой бензина. Лишь бы Лиза позвонила, думаю я. Я так просил её. Лишь бы она позвонила, и я мог бы предупредить её.

Я кидаюсь к трубке быстрее, чем олимпийский чемпион по лёгкой атлетике, надеясь, что Шинджи в моей комнате не успел услышать звонка.

\- Эй! – её сонный голос разрезал мои кипящие мозги надвое. Они превратились в студень. – Эй, это ты мне звонил только что?! Ты совсем мудак, Соске?! Пять утра!

Сердце у меня уходит в пятки. Хирако знает. Он кинул ей дозвон, пока я спускался, и сбросил. Может, Хирако тоже не желает Лизе зла. А может, кто-то просто ошибся номером.

\- Ты должна остаться дома сегодня. Умоляю. Ты всё поймёшь позже, просто не приходи в школу.  
\- Сегодня важная контрольная. И тебе не мешало бы прийти.  
\- Я приду. А тебе не надо. Тебе не придётся потом объясняться. Всем будет не до этого.  
\- Ты опять что-то задумал?! – спросила Ядомару, но я не мог сказать ей. 

Я молчал в трубку секунд тридцать, и Лиза молчала тоже, пока Хирако не сбросил звонок. Я обернулся на него, на это ухмыляющееся жестокое чудовище. Между нами не было границ. Я поцеловал Хирако, и он мне ответил. Это было так же просто, как почистить зубы. Впрочем, зубов Шинджи сегодня явно не чистил. Его чёлка щекотала мой лоб. Его руки держали меня за жопу. Пока он был занят мной, я незаметно просунул руку за один из отцовских стеллажей и достал оттуда заначку моих таблеток. Половина пачки – этого хватит, когда мне понадобится трезво мыслить.

"Да убей же меня, наконец. Убей меня. Убей меня. Убей меня. Убей меня", – хотел сказать я, но таблетки пока были ещё только в кармане, а не в моём желудке. Поэтому я сказал что-то совсем другое:

\- Но пусть она будет не такой, как эта тоскливая, никчемная смерть, - а вдохновляющей гибелью, укрепляющей силы... – прошептал я Хирако на ухо. 

Он удовлетворённо кивнул.

Мы вышли на улицу, не скрывая своих стояков. Я нёс канистру с бензином. У него были взрывчатка и зажигалка. 

\- Первый шаг к бессмертию - это смерть, - продолжает Шинджи.  
\- Почему мы не можем убить кого-то другого?  
\- Это пройденный этап. А мы не умрём на самом деле, - говорит он. - Мы станем легендой. И мы не состаримся.

Я иду с Хирако в пять утра, чтобы умереть, и я вижу, как из других домов выходят такие же школьники, как мы, с таким же смертельным набором, как у нас. Весь мир поднялся, чтобы воплотить мечту Хирако Шинджи, а Хирако Шинджи – это я.

 

26.

К шести всё уже готово – Хирако, в основном, управился сам, и я не мог даже сказать, куда именно он заложил взрывчатку, но наша классная комната точно взлетит на воздух. Сортир – то место, где всё начнётся и закончится: мы с Шинджи здесь, и он обливает меня бензином, почему-то так рано, хотя нам ещё долго ждать начала занятий. Я хочу смерти всех свидетелей моего позора, и Хирако – первый из них.  
Он крепко обнимает меня, безумный, и я думаю – когда мы загоримся, он потащит меня танцевать. А я боюсь сдохнуть. Не хочу.  
Пока он занимался подготовкой к поджогу, я тайком проглотил все таблетки, что взял с собой, поэтому я могу сказать ему: «Ещё не поздно дать задний ход, приятель. Давай пойдём домой», - и я говорю. Шинджи только смеётся, глядя на меня, жалкого и мокрого, и на лице у него написано, что я никуда от него не денусь.

\- Тогда я иду домой, - заявляю я, и Хирако понимает, что что-то не так, и его заебательский план может рухнуть, он встаёт перед дверью, чтобы не дать мне пройти и разминает кулаки. В каждую секунду я жду его нападения.  
\- Победишь – я тебя выебу и выпущу. Проиграешь – тоже выебу, и в тот самый момент, когда ты будешь кончать, подожгу.

У меня от страха свело все внутренности, но лицо у Шинджи было решительное, и я понял, что драться всё равно придётся. Не желая медлить ни секунды, я бросился на него, молотя со всей силы, и оба мы с грохотом врезались в дверь.

27\. 

Желая закончить с этим побыстрее, я воспроизвёл в памяти всё, что говорил мне отец. Едва между нашими телами образовалось немного свободного пространства, я ударил Шинджи в нос кулаком от пояса, припечатав его в дверь и вырвав глухой болезненный стон. Кровь хлынула ручьём; Хирако смотрел, как она стекала ему на грудь, непонимание в его глазах было почти трогательным до тех пор, пока он не ударил меня лбом в лицо. Ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что на этот раз я действительно хотел победить. Превратить его в отбивную, в бессмысленный кусок мяса, который никогда не смог бы больше побеспокоить меня.

Я целился ему в ямку между ключицами, целился пальцами, и он легко отбил этот удар, а через секунду Шинджи уже отталкивал меня со всей силы, предварительно наступив мне на ногу. Я успел за него схватиться, и мы упали вместе, в лужу бензина, который ел нам глаза, заставляя бороться вслепую.

Я уже не разбирал, куда бил его, да и он тоже. После больницы я был не в форме, а он остался таким же сухим, поджарым, твёрдые мышцы оплетали его костяк, как непробиваемая броня. Он был ёбаным совершенством и в то же время ёбаным безумцем. Пожалуй, в этом мире одно неотделимо от другого.

Он ткнул меня в солнечное сплетение, я зарядил ребром ладони ему по горлу, и, задыхаясь, мы отползли по своим углам. Я смотрел в широко раскрытый окровавленный рот Хирако, как в бездну; все слова, вылетавшие из этого рта, пробуждали меня к жизни и убивали одновременно. Сейчас всё зависело от того, кто отдышится раньше, и волей судьбы это оказался я. Это было нечестно, это было жестоко, но, собрав все свои силы, я кинулся к Шинджи, схватил его за волосы и начал бить головой об пол. Брызги бензина разлетались по сортиру. Это было место, где всё началось. Где я в первый раз не проиграл. Где я впервые кончил вместе с Хирако, на ободок вон того унитаза, где я искал занозу у него в очке, где между нами протянулось что-то интимное, как та швабра между нашими задницами, и всё, что толкало его вперёд, отбрасывало меня назад и наоборот. Он стал моей обратной стороной, которую не видел никто, но, ёбаный в рот, она была! И я ебашил об пол эту тёмную сторону, пока в бензине не стали расплываться пятна крови.

\- Сдавайся, выродок! – кричал я, а Хирако только широко улыбался своим кровавым ртом, где было полно раскрошенных зубов, свободная рука уже начала теребить член. Вторая давно лежала на моём. И оба стояли, как будто я не собирался здесь и сейчас убить Шинджи. Но вместо этого я обнаружил себя целующим его глубоко, с языком, пачкаясь в крови и раскраивая собственные губы о его сколотые клыки.  
Он снова мог дышать, и мы поднялись с пола, потому что раздеваться лёжа не удобно и потому, что эта поза – для ленивых свиней.

«Ты думаешь, это конец, придурок? Нет. Мы на волосок от жизни…» - шепчет он, щекоча меня своей чёлкой. Я чувствую, как у меня подгибаются колени, а от едкого запаха кружится голова. Я опираюсь на него – Шинджи прямой и мокрый, как и я; ощущение разгоряченных каменно-твердых мускулов под моими ладонями стало привычнее холодной гладкости письменного стола, который был моим единственным другом, пока не появился Хирако. 

Аромат его пота всё ещё различим в бензиновом аду и наполняет меня искрами. Я сумасшедше целую Шинджи, хватая его за волосы, не разбирая, куда попадают мои губы и почему на языке такой мерзотный вкус. Во время секса все остальные звуки затихают, и ты можешь справиться с чем угодно. Даже со смертью. Даже со вкусом бензина.  
Хирако сдирает с меня штаны и поворачивает лицом к зеркалу. Вставляет грубо, резко, мощно свой длинный хуй в моё нутро и, размазывая моё говно и кровь, ебёт меня, и бьёт меня лицом о стекло. Перед глазами у меня болтается мокрая от пота прядь волос, будто сопля. Когда я резко выдыхаю, она отлетает к зеркалу и оставляет на нём влажный след.  
Я люблю его. Значит ли это, что я люблю себя? Я превратился в чмо, смысл жизни которого – быть в очередной раз униженным, получить порцию разрушительных мыслей. Можно ли любить такого?

Я люблю Лизу. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь полюбить меня, меня, а не Хирако, если сейчас я оторву его грязный хер и оставлю умирать на полу? Это мой последний шанс увидеть завтрашний день, но я выстанываю имя Хирако, когда он с размаху долбит в мою простату, и мне плевать на то, что будет завтра или было вчера. С таблетками или без таблеток, я всё тот же долбанный псих.

«Почему мы такие?» - спрашиваю я его, больно вцепившегося в мои волосы, неистово орудующего своей елдой, раздирающего меня до крови. Кровь возбуждает нас больше всего на свете.

Хирако достаёт зажигалку, и я дёргаюсь в ужасе, почему-то больше всего жалея о том, что не успеваю кончить, но он всего лишь прикуривает сигарету. Пепел будет падать мне на поясницу, потому что Шинджи будет ебать меня, не останавливаясь. Потом он затушит сигарету об мои яйца, и в этот момент я, наконец-то, кончу. 

Я жду этого, зажмурившись в предвкушении, но собственные мысли доводят меня до пика быстрее. Я выгибаюсь, насаживаюсь на член до упора, содрогаюсь всем своим блядским телом. Я чувствую вкус его крови у себя во рту, чувствую, как тёплые капли спермы окропляют мои ноги.

\- Сдаюсь, - говорит Хирако хрипло и надтреснуто.  
\- Не уходи… - почему-то шепчу я, хотя я ведь только что хотел его убить.

И когда я открываю глаза, все мои страшные страхи обращаются явью. Я вижу себя в зеркало, вижу швабру, торчащую из моей задницы – я держу её одной рукой, а во второй – сигарета, и пепел с неё срывается в ту самую секунду, когда всё, что можно успеть – это заорать, как ненормальный. И я ору.

28.

Я одинок. Так страшно одинок в эту секунду перед тем, как кусочек тлеющего пепла ныряет в разлитый по полу бензин. Шинджи бросил меня, а Лиза даже никогда со мной не была. Они снова обманывают меня где-то друг с другом; Хирако был прав, он сделал шаг к бессмертию, он станет легендой. Но я-то сдохну. И никто не вспомнит, что настоящий Айзен Соске был неудачником и ничтожеством. Настоящий Айзен Соске ссытся от страха себе на ноги, потому что сгореть заживо – это страшно. Я успеваю чётко осознать это, прежде чем вспыхивает всё вокруг.

Первым делом я чувствую запах жжёных волос – они вспыхнули первыми – волосы у меня на ногах, потому что их подпалило плясавшее вокруг меня пламя. Огонь не охватил меня, потому что штаны, облитые бензином, я снял и отбросил в сторону, прежде чем взяться за швабру. А швабра оставалась во мне, второй конец её с грязной тряпкой на конце горел и вонял ещё хуже, чем волосы.

Я напуган до смерти; я не только обоссался, я ещё и не могу сдвинуться с места. Не могу спасти себя, забравшись на унитаз или добежав до двери – путь к ней оставался свободен ещё несколько секунд, а потом и он утонул в огне. На ногах вздуваются волдыри от ласкающего их жара, я плачу, но не могу взять себя в руки. Смерть пугает меня до онемения, и я не могу с ней бороться. От боли я скоро упаду на колени, и тогда уже вспыхну, как головешка.

Я хочу, чтобы Хирако пришёл и спас меня, но он всерьёз собрался обрести бессмертие через мою смерть. 

Я почти смиряюсь с этим ощущением беспомощности и безысходности, но потом что-то щёлкает, и я чувствую, как на голову мне обрушивается ливень. Пожарная сигнализация в коридоре начинает визжать оглушительно и тревожно, но, в принципе, система справляется с моим маленьким огненным адом. Вода, омывающая мои ожоги, причиняет боль не меньшую, чем пламя. Швабра дымится, затухая. Вонь становится невыносимой, слабость становится невыносимой, и теперь я могу спокойно упасть на пол, забиться в угол и плакать. Но в дверях стоит Лиза, глядит на меня с отвращением и произносит медленно: «Ты это хотел мне показать? – а потом её взгляд опускается на мои обожжённые ноги, и она добавляет: - Странный способ сделать эпиляцию…»

Я горько смеюсь. Она снисходительно улыбается. Швабра всё ещё торчит из моей жопы, и от тряпки к потолку поднимается сизый дым.

29.

Лиза сидит в ногах моей койки и читает книгу. Нормальную книгу без неприличных картинок - про добро, про любовь и счастье. Я снова прошу её рассказать.

Рассказать, что Хирако был не дурак, лужи скипидара оказались прикрытием, а фитили под плинтусами сработали на отлично. Что школу всё-таки бомбануло, число жертв перевалило за сотню. Директор превратился в фарш, классуха — в лужу кишков и мяса. Мой класс пострадал больше всех. Взрывной волной Кучики выбросило в окно. Он, кстати, выжил, а остальные сдохли. Я думаю о том, что у Гина теперь, пожалуй, нет лица — только месиво из разорванной осколками плоти. Мне становится даже жаль его. Я представляю, как Хицугайе оторвало его маленький бледный хер, и тот попал Момо прямо в рот. Она будет задумчиво лежать на полу среди трупов и бездумно жевать его. Момо в затылок воткнётся ножка стула, начнёт вытекать содержимое, но она не заметит разницы. У неё в черепе вместо мозга давно уже нет ничего кроме моего ссанья.

Я не знаю, правда ли это на самом деле, я просто каждый раз прошу Лизу рассказать мне об этом. А она читает и молчит.

Я представляю себе разорванные сиськи Матсумото и Орихиме. Тонкие мешочки высохшей кожи и поджарившийся почерневший жир. Я представляю себе копоть в поедаемых раком лёгких Укитаке. Я представляю себе всё это глазами Шинджи, а это значит, что кто-то подменил таблетки, которые мне выдают перед каждым приемом пищи.

Поскольку мои руки наручниками пристёгнуты к койке, у меня есть все основания полагать, что всё-таки бомбануло. Я жду, что Лиза скажет: опознали тело Хирако Шинджи. Но она молчит и читает.

30.

Еду мне приносит молодой санитар. По лицу видно, что он из нашего клуба — желтушные синяки быстро сменяются новыми, свинцово-синими. Он кормит меня с ложки, и я чувствую, что он нассал в мою кашу, однако давлюсь и ем. Я не спрашиваю, кто такой Хирако Шинджи. Даже самого себя не спрашиваю, я знаю ответ.  
А санитар обещает мне, засовывая мне в рот трубочку, чтобы я мог выпить чаю, в который он изрядно нахаркал:  
\- Скоро, скоро мы тебя вытащим....


End file.
